marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zachary Levi
Zachary Levi portrayed Fandral in Thor: The Dark World and Thor: Ragnarok. Significant roles *Kipp Steadman in Less Than Perfect (2002-2006) *Grant Asher in See Jane Date (2003) *Todd in The Division (2004) *Kevin in Big Momma's House 2 (2006) *Charles "Chuck" Bartowski in Chuck (2007-2012) *Ben in Wieners (2008) *Ray Rehman in Shades of Ray (2008) *Charles "Chuck" Bartowski in Chuck: Morgan's Vlog (2008) *Troy Ratowski in Stuntmen (2009) *Toby in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Flynn Rider (voice) in Tangled (2010) *Flynn Rider (voice) in Tangled Ever After (2012) *Flynn Rider (voice) in Tangled The Series (2016) *Shazam in Shazam (2019) Quotes *"Fandral is a little similar to Flynn Rider [the character he played in animated feature, ''Tangled] in some ways. So, I'll start there. He's like this lothario. He's like Errol Flynn. He loves ladies, as do I...I'm really looking forward to being able to be a completely different character. He's not British, he's Asgardian, but he speaks like he's from England Laughs as some of them do so that'll be fun. I hope to get to be blonde, that'll be crazy. Did you see the first Thor? The Warriors Three were in the first one, but they were just kind of in and out of a few scenes so I hope that Fandral is in a little bit more of this one. And I hope I get to kick butt with a sword and ride a horse and be charming! That's the idea anyway!" *"Josh Dallas played the role I'm playing, Fandral the Dashing, in the first film. I was a little trepidatious about stepping into that because someone had already done it. But everyone's embraced me wholeheartedly and been very cool. We shoot in London. I've spent more time there in the last five months than anywhere else. It's been an incredible adventure." *"''I can say there will not be any lack of eye candy. Aside from me! I'm not even talking about me. I've talking about Chris and Tom and everybody else. You'll be pleasantly surprised and happy." *"First, I hope that I'm not on the cutting room floor and I also that whatever does make it in the movie, real comic book fans, who know the characters and the stories, appreciate it. I believe in doing right by them, so I hope they feel like my portrayal of Fandral is solid. I'm completely blond in the movie, so that's really weird." *"He’s a massive man. I would look at him think you see them in the movies and go ‘that guy is jacked; movie magic?’ No! That guy could smash a small bus." *"Well, Fandral is this Errol Flynn-Lothario type who’s a ladies man, but also arguably the best swordsman in Asgard – or the Nine Realms, I think he would argue. And I mean, the movie is really still Thor and Jane; it’s their movie." *"Yeah, it was very, very strange how that all worked. We’ve definitely joked about it – I’ve met Josh before, and he’s just a sweetheart of a guy and super talented, and it was very funny how all of that ended up panning out. But I was grateful that ultimately – after having completely let go of the job, because I thought “this is never happening” – then it came back around. That was kind of like, “Wow, this is very strange.”" *"I was definitely familiar with Fandral to an extent, but I really got to know him actually when the first movie came around and I was getting cast; and then a little bit more for this one. But honestly, there’s not that much to find in the comics. The Warriors Three are definitely within Thor mythology, but there’s not that much. But in some ways that’s kind of fun, because it allows you to put your own mark on something, where fanboys and fangirls aren’t like, “Waitaminute! That’s not Fandral!”" *"I have no idea. They have not told me anything. I hope so. I think that’d be pretty fun to get the gang back together, the Warriors Three. But there’s a reason why the movie’s called Thor and not The Warriors Three. They’ve got to do what’s right for Thor." *"I think they’re shooting for next summer so it really just depends on when in the summer. I know when they’re going to shoot, only because, like everyone knows, when the film’s actual releasing because Marvel’s already slotted all that out which I think is again the following November which is what the last Thor was. So they’ve got to shoot it next Summer. I don’t know. It’d be a lot of fun but there’s also a lot of other Marvel roles that I’d love to play one day. If I never get to play Fandral again, I got to do it once and it was a great group to work with." *"Oh no. I had a very interesting talk with Kevin Feige early on about it all and he said, “Look, it doesn’t preclude you from playing another Marvel character.” Chris Evans was The Human Torch and Captain America. Ray Stevenson was The Punisher and Volstagg. I did point out to him, 'In fairness, neither Fantastic Four nor The Punisher was actually a Marvel movie. You were a part of it but they were produced by other studios.' But he said, 'Look, I totally understand that but don’t worry about it.' I don’t know, if there’s a right role that comes along and they want me to play it, I’d love to." Category:Thor cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast